Accidently In Love
by Nymphadora-Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Three Girls Enter The World Of The Host Club And Shake Kyouya's World Upside Down.
1. Chapter 1

NymphadoraTonksLupin: Hey there I'v posted this fic before but i notced there were loads of mistakes so i'm reposting it.

Summery: New Girls have entered the world of the Ouran High School Host Club , One Is just as cunning and scheming as Kyouya but has he meet his match.

* * *

Accidenlty In Love -**Chapter One**

Tamaki and the rest of the host club members where sitting in the music room waiting before the club began ,when two boys ran into the room and hid behind the curtains. About two minutes later a girl walked in and asked if two girls ran in here.  
"No girls ran in here but two boys ran in" said Tamaki  
"Hey who are you calling boys" said the said boys  
"Oh there you two are I was so worried that all the other boys had caught up with you" the girl in the dress said.

The twins went up to the girl in the dress.  
" So if your friends with them why are you in the girls uniform and not the boys and why the hell did they come running in here and hid behind the curtains " they said in union  
"Oh well they came running in here because they went in the boys locker rooms and took pictures and I'm wearing a dress cause I lost a bet but I what they don't know is that I have trousers on underneath , see " she said as she pulled up her dress to show a pair of black dress trousers.  
"Hey that's not apart of the deal " said the tallest of the two in the boy's uniform as the both off them started to rip at the trousers.  
"Get off me you never said I couldn't wear trousers" said the girl in the dress

Tamaki and the twins grabbed the two girls and dragged them from the girl in the dress. Kyouya held out a hand to help the girl up , she took it and got up and her friend had to tell her to let go because she still had a grip of his hand and it looked as if she had no intention of letting go , She got up and walked over to the others who had to be restrained by the twins and Tamaki.  
"Well I guess we should introduce or selves or should I get my good friend Haruhi do that for us" said the girl as she turned round.  
"I think you'd better do that your self " said Haruhi  
"Ok well my name Sayuri Ichiro , I'm seventeen and in third year" said the girl in the dress, her hair was red and long she had purple eyes and had thick framed black glasses , she was the smallest of the three.

The two in the males uniform looked wt each other, they both took there hats off. One had long black hair and the other had purple hair, the black haired one had amber eyes and was slightly taller than the one with purple hair, she had blue eyes.  
" Well I'm Raika Minoru and this is my sister Takazuru Miura " said the black haired one "And we're sixteen and in second year" finished the purple haired one.  
The twins where the first ones to notice something strange about the two and started to ask questions.  
"Ok if your sisters then why do you both have different surnames?" they said at the same time  
This got there attention.  
"So like your twins then? " said Raika  
"And do you like finish each other's sentences?" said Takazuru .  
"Now T.K. and Rai I know you like twins but don't think it's time to start getting personal and anyway we'd better get going" Sayuri said as the bell went "Oh and Kyouya considered all Haruhi's debts repaid by the large amount of money that has just been deposted in the host club funds account .


	2. Chapter 2

NymphadoraTonksLupin: As I said before in the previous chapter i have already posted this fic before. Anyhoo read and review ppl.

* * *

Accidenly in Love-** Chapter Two**

Kyouya walks into room and looks at what's in Titus book and gets out his laptop anyway while these idiots argue I will write the next chapter.

Tamaki and Kyouya where walking to the third music room to set up before the club started , but when they got there all they could hear was loud rock music. They went in and found the three girls form before playing, the girl in the dress was playing drums and the other two where playing guitar. The one with long black hair was playing bass and the one with purple hair was playing lead and singing. At the end of the song the girl in the dress played a drum solo and hit her head of the cymbal. She fell of her seat and the other two didn't move to help her.  
"Oh my god, are you all right?" Tamaki said dramatically  
"Don't worry about her, she does that all the time and she'll be fine in a few minutes" said Rai

Sayuri got up and looked around before she registered where she was.  
"What happened?" she asked  
"Baka you knocked yourself out, I told you not to do it again, but you just had to do it again didn't you?" T.K said  
"But I was fine the last time I did it" said Sayuri  
"Yeah but you didn't do it two times in a row did you?" said Rai  
"Question?" said Tamaki  
"Shoot" said Sayuri  
"Huh " Tamaki said  
"That's commoner speak for go ahead" Haruhi said out of no where  
"Oh right, how you are able to play drums in a skirt? "He asked  
"Oh that's easy" She said getting up "I ripped the side see" she showed them and the rip was so far up that you could also see the color of her underwear.  
"Are you sure you are not a commoner?" asked Kyouya  
"Well the money gave you earlier would answer that question." Sayuri replied.  
"How do you know Haruhi?" asked Tamaki  
"That's because we lived in the same town as her "said Rai  
"And why don't you live with your parents if you are not commoners?" asked the twin  
"Because we are problem children and our parents ay us to stay away and go to a decent school" said T.K  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Tamaki asked  
"Basically we rebel against being trained for the family business" Sayuri replied "I want cake"  
"Cake where?" asked Hunny  
"You like cake; I made one myself so you want some?" Sayuri replied  
"Sure" Hunny said grabbing her hand and skipped towards the table

Tamaki and Kyouya stared at her, she was sitting at the table with a chocolate cake in front of her and she was cutting it into large slices. T.K and Rai rushed over and took half the cake away. Sayuri look up at them.

"Aww why can't I have it all" she said looking at them with wide watery eyes.  
"Because you will make yourself sick" T.K said

Kyouya looked up form his notebook and smiled, he had made a lot of observations.

"Come on Yuri, you can eat some more later or at least let the boys have some" Rai said  
"Yay" she said, her eyes lighting up "Do you guys want some cake as well"The other walked over but Kyouya stayed where she was. Sayuri walked over with a slice of cake and asked Kyouya if he wanted any, he looked at her eyes where all shiny and she looked really happy.  
"Sure I'd love some cake "he said taking the cake.


	3. Chapter 3

NymphadoraTonksLupin-I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I Don't own Lostprophets. I do own two Lostprophets CD's and an Ouran High School Host Club CD so please don't sue because I don't want to lose the most listened to CD's in my house.

* * *

Accidently In Love- **Chapter Three**

Sayuri was walking about the apartment that she, Raika and Takazuru stayed in, she was wearing a pair of women's boxers and a T-shirt, and she went to the sitting room and turned on the CD player. She was listening to Lostprophets and was dancing about when the door bell rang, she just thought it was T.K or Rai and they had forgotten their key or something so she just answered the door with out thinking. When she opened the door Kyouya was standing there.

"If your here because of that thing I didn't do it, but if your looking for the others they are not in at the moment" Sayuri said  
"No it's you I wanted to see" Said Kyouya "Can I come in?"  
"Yeah sure, I'm beginning to think you are stalking me, do you want some tea or coffee?" Sayuri replied  
"Could I have some tea please, and could please put some clothes on "said Kyouya blushing which was very unlike him.  
"Oh right I will be out in a second "She said as she turned of the CD player.

A second later she came out wearing a green shirt and beige slacks.  
"So are you here for business or pleasure?" asked Sayuri putting on the kettle.  
"Business" replied Kyouya  
"Oh I like the sound of that, can I fix you anything to eat?" she asked  
"No tea's just fine" Kyouya replied

Sayuri filled the teapot with hot water and place cups on the table. Then she brought over a sugar dish and two teaspoons and a cream jug and then she finally brought the teapot over.  
"Just help yourself, so what was the business you wanted to discuss with me?" Sayuri said sitting crossed legged.  
"Well my father wishes to meet and he asked me if I would ask you to accompany me to dinner with him" Kyouya replied  
"And may I ask why he wants to meet me?" Sayuri asked  
"I have no idea but I found that it is just best to follow my father's orders" said Kyouya

Sayuri looked at the ground for a minute and then looked at Kyouya and made up her mind.  
"Well in that case what shall I wear?" Sayuri asked  
"Well a dress would be the best place to start" said Kyouya  
"Right "she said blushing "And where and when will this meeting be held?"  
"Tonight, I will get my driver to pick you up at 7 p.m. "Kyouya said looking at his watch" I'd better get going I have work to do"  
"Do you want me to see you to the door?" Sayuri asked  
"No I'm fine and thank you for the tea" he said as he walked out the flat

Takazuru and Raika came home around four and Sayuri explained what happened while they where away.  
"I see and the problem is?" T.K said  
"One thing I don't know what to wear or what accessories I should wear or anything like that and what if I don't like him, I can't exactly say oh I'm sorry I have somewhere else to be or I may say something to make him not like me" Sayuri said panicking  
"Don't worry hunny, me and T.K will help you get dressed and as to the problem of speaking out of turn, you will just storm out if you don't like what he says. Remember when you did it when you met my father, so don't worry as much" Rai said dragging her ion to her bedroom  
Two hours later Sayuri walked out of her room. She was wearing a black dress and black strappy sandals and had a small hand purse. She checked her hair and make-up one more time in the mirror before she went out side to wait for Kyouya to come. When he did come the first thing he did was take a double take. 'Surely this creature can't be Sayuri' he thought  
"Do I look well presented for Kyouya?" she asked  
"You look great "Kyouya said snapping out of his thoughts and opening the door  
"Why thank you "Sayuri said getting in the car

The drive there was extremely silent until Sayuri decided to make conversation.  
"So what did you do this afternoon?" she asked  
"I went to meet Tamaki to go over some plans he had came up for the club" Kyouya replied "What about you?"  
"Well I just tided up and stuff while dancing about listening to music until T.K and Rai came home "Sayuri sai  
"So how long have you known Rai and T.K.?" Kyouya asked  
"Well we met in middle school and have been friends since then, and I'm guessing your now going to ask how long we have lived together and why we live together so I will tell you now, we found out that we where being trained to take over the family business so a few months ago we refused to do it anymore and moved out" she replied

Kyouya looked at Sayuri; she was sitting with her clutch purse in her lap and was opening and closing it repeatedly. The car started to slow down and stopped. Kyouya got out first and then opened the door holding a hand out to help Sayuri get out. With the help of Kyouya she got out gracefully and Kyouya led her to the main entrance.  
"Ah Mr. Ohtori you father is waiting for you, please allow me to led you to your table" said the man behind the desk  
"Thank you that would be good "Kyouya replied

Kyouya and Sayuri followed the man, he stopped in front of a table, there sitting there was a man who looked like Kyouya but older.  
"Father this is Sayuri Ichiro" Kyouya said "Sayuri this is my father"

Driger Whoopie Doo

Titus: Anyway please review and can anyone tell what Kyouya's father's name that would be great


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-** Chpater Four**

"Pleased to meet you Mr Ohitori "said Sayuri  
"The pleasure is all mine "Kyouya's father replied "But please call me Yoshio"  
"Oh "Sayuri said "Could you please tell me why you wished to meet me?"  
"That comes later; first we eat "Mr Ohitori replied

A waiter came over with menus and Sayuri looked around the room and a man playing the piano at the over side of the room caught her attention, she was just staring.  
"Ah as always, my darling little girl is caught up in her thoughts" said a voice Sayuri knew only to well.  
"Father I never knew that you'd be joining us, if I knew I would have refused the offer. Now if you don't mind I have just realised I have an other affair I forgot about, I have to leave, I am sorry" she said as she got up and walked towards the door

Sayuri was mad 'how dare he use me like that he was just using my connections with my father '. She got out her cell phone and was about to call Takazuru when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and was faced with Kyouya.  
"What do you want" Sayuri said glaring

"I thought you might want a ride home and I wanted to apologise, I honestly didn't know that my father had invited him. You clearly have issues with him that you don't want to talk about "replied Kyouya  
"Well if you want my forgiveness the best place is to start would be taking me out to dinner, I'm starving, I know a great place that sells noodles" Sayuri replied

Meanwhile Back in the Restaurant

"I see my son has taken a shine to your daughter" Mr Ohtori said  
"It won't be long before she has him right where she wants him "Sayuri's father replied.  
They lifted their glasses and toasted "to business" they said at the same time.

Back to Sayuri and Kyouya

Kyouya called his driver and they went to the noodle bar. When they got there Sayuri walked in and went to the kitchens and sat down on a stool and started talking to the woman standing there. The woman was older than Sayuri and it was hard to say how old she was but looking at her you would say that she wasn't a day over forty.  
Kyouya followed Sayuri but when he realised what she was doing, he just waited at the entrance of the room, the woman noticed him and pulled him in the room.  
"How are you going to introduce me to this hansom young man or am I going to have to ask him, and he himself will have to tell me?" the woman said  
"Grams let him have a seat before you start grilling him. Kyouya this is my grandmother Tsuru Ichiro also known as Grams, Grams this is Kyouya Ohtori son of Yoshio Ohtori and one of my class mates" Sayuri replied laughing .

Kyouya looked around the room and saw that there was Sayuri, Raika and Takazuru all over the walls, pictures form when they where young and pictures that looked like they where recently taken then sat down but it was long before he heard a lot of noise outside. Sayuri, Kyouya and Grams went to see what all the commotion was about and found Tamaki, T.K., The Twins and Rai standing there.  
"So this is what a commoner's noodle bar looks like" Tamaki said with a massive grin on his face."Hey less of the commoner, my Grams is no commoner "Sayuri said laughing


	5. Chapter 5

NymphadoraTonksLupin: Please Review

Accidently In Love- **Chapter Five**

"You" T.K said pointing at Kyouya "What did you do to Sayuri yesterday?"  
"Nothing" Kyouya replied  
"Then why has she been in her room since she came back from her grams noodle bar" Rai said  
"Oh that might be because her father turned up at the meeting with my father" Kyouya said  
"Oh fuck! She always gets really suicidal every time she sees her father" T.K said worried

Sayuri ran in to the room holding a knife at her wrist.  
"I'm gonna do it" Sayuri yelled  
"You said that the last time you seen your father" Rai said  
"Yeah but I am really going to do it this time "Sayuri said cutting down into her wrist  
"Shit" Kyouya said as he see all the blood, he rushed over and began to pull out his phone. Behind him T.K. and Rai where pissing there selves laughing.  
"Can't you see she needs help, you shouldn't be laughing "Kyouya said to the two of them.  
"Actually I don't need help because I never cut my wrists and this not real blood, well not mine anyway" Sayuri said grinning  
"Care to explain?" Kyouya asked  
"Not really and if you don't mind can you please leave?" Sayuri asked

The next day Sayuri walked into History twenty minutes late. She walked to her desk, sat down and got out all her things. Kyouya looked at her she didn't look like the girl he had met a week ago. She was wearing black baggy jeans, a tight fitting shirt showing a lot of cleavage and a really baggy blazer and she had her tie tied loosely.

"Miss Ichiro can you please tell me why are you late "The Teacher said  
"I had to go to the doctors miss, I'm sorry I'm late "Sayuri said  
"Very well, please take out your head phones "the teacher asked  
Sayuri took out her headphones but as soon as the teacher turned back to the board she put the back in and turned up her pink ipod really loud. After a few minuets the class was disrupted by Sayuri singing really loudly.  
"My cocks much bigger than yours" Sayuri sang.

The teacher turned around and looked at Sayuri as she continued to sing.  
"That's it Miss Ichiro, go see the headmaster and tell him I sent you to him because you where disrupting my class" the teacher said  
"Huh?" Sayuri replied  
"THAT IS IT, Mr Ohitori could you please escort Miss Ichiro to the headmasters office and tell him why I sent her there" the teacher said.  
Kyouya got up and Sayuri followed him. They where silent until Kyouya decided to ask why Sayuri was behaving the way she was. Sayuri just glared at him and continued to walk to the headmaster's office. When she got there she seen T.K. and Rai talking to a man with blond hair.  
"So can you come to the dinner my mother and father are holding Mr Souh?" Rai said  
"Gladly and I am assuming that you wish for my son to attend as well?" Mr Souh asked  
"Yeah bring him along" T.K. replied  
"Hey Yuri are you coming to the dinner? " Rai asked  
"I suppose I'll have to won't I, anyway I'd better go then, seems my History teacher doesn't appreciate my music taste" Sayuri replied

"What dose SOAD mean?" Tamaki asked as Sayuri came into the room wearing a baggy pair of jeans ands a hoody.  
"System Of A Down "Rai said pointing to the letters across her chest  
"Sayuri darling I thought I told you to change for dinner?" Sayuri's mother asked  
"I have mother this is what I am wearing" Sayuri replied  
"I will not have you let this family down now go upstairs and get change" Sayuri's mother said  
"No if you have a problem with what I am wearing then I'll just leave you to have your dinner in peace, I'm sure I won't be missed much anyway since I'm such a disappointment" Sayuri said as she walked away

After dinner the guests where moved from the dinning room to the ball room. Slipped away and went to look for Sayuri. Found her at a piano and she was playing and singing.  
"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Coz your presence still lingers here"

Sayuri looked up form what she was playing and seen Kyouya, she snapped down the lid of the piano and ran past Kyouya out the room and into another room, she locked the door behind her and sat next to it. She heard a knock on the door. She ignored it. The person on the other side knocked again.  
Kyouya I don't want to talk to you "Sayuri said  
"But you play and sing beautifully why hid away you have nothing to be ashamed of" Kyouya said  
"I have my personal reasons for not wanting people to hear me sing, now leave me alone "Sayuri replied


End file.
